


Super Psycho Love

by Miss_Mystery3



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Breeding, F/F, F/M, Good Parent Diavolo (JoJo), M/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mystery3/pseuds/Miss_Mystery3
Summary: Say that you want me every dayThat you want me every wayThat you need meGot me trippin' super psycho love.Something lately drives me crazyHas to do with how you make meStruggle to get your attentionCalling you brings apprehension
Comments: 85
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiavoloSimp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiavoloSimp/gifts), [WhimsyVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyVixen/gifts), [EwNasty (BogDing)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BogDing/gifts).



Resquests are open.

Rules:

Anyone can resquest

Tell me what you want for your request and if you want smut or not.

Always inculde pronouns

Be patient.

Be respectful.

I will age up underaged characters.

No animals at allowed.

You can resquest Character x character or reader x character

And only one or two characters per resquest. At most three if I am up to it.

Please tell what kinks you want.

I won't do scat or any other nasty stuff.

Anyone who asks for me to update will promptly have their resquest bumped to the end of my list.

Thank you.


	2. A Good Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning non con impiled forced pregnancy and impiled forced marriage

Diavolo was watching (Y/n). He was standing outside of her rented house, hiding in the bushes, watching as she got undressed. God, she was so fucking hot. She had lovely (h/c), (h/l) hair, adorable (e/c) eyes, and an amazing, beautiful and wonderful body shape with smooth (s/c),(s/t).

Diavolo had met (Y/n) a few months earlier, thanks to some mischief involving Doppio and shenanigans that had caused the two of them to meet and became very fast friends. And from the second he had met her, he had fully and completely cared about was (Y/n) (l/n), the beautiful and sexy young woman that he had fallen for. He didn't care that she wasn't the normal beautiful standards. He still thought that she was the most sexiest woman he had ever seen.

His young adorable daughter Trish also seemed very fond of (Y/n) and talked about her very frequently. While Diavolo had been extremely surprised to find out that he had a six year old daughter when he got a call from a lawyer two years ago because her mother had passed away from complications of a surgery and he had decided to raise her after all it was his respoinside. 

And he was extremely thankful for Trish because (Y/n) was very fond of Trish and would often make calls to Diavolo to talk about Trish or just to chat to Diavolo.

Tonight, he had left Trish with Squalo and Tiziano who were his go to babysitters and he trusted them to protect Trish and keep her safe.

He desperately wanted to be with (Y/n) and spend the rest of his life with her and Trish and Trish had recently started to openly talk about (Y/n) being her new mommy. But he was too scared to confess to (Y/n) out of fear that she would reject him. So he decided to go a different route with his confession.

When (Y/n) finally went to bed, he waited for about half an hour and then he snuck around the house and managed to find a safe and sneaky way to get inside.

He made to get inside of her rented house He waited till (Y/n) went to her bed amd then snuck into her house and went to his beloved (Y/n)'s room and peeked inside. Her blankets were scattered all over the bed, her legs peeking out. She looked as sexy as always. Diavolo could feel himself getting turned on and immediately creeped into the room and started getting undressed, carefully placing his clothes on her desk. He needed to show her how he loved her and how she meant to him.

After Diavolo finished stripping, he quietly and quickly walked over to bed, carefully pulled the blankets off his beloved (Y/n)'s body. She was sleeping in a t shirt and panties. He slowly and carefully pulled her panties off and fingered her pussy to prepare her. (Y/n) was letting out soft moans as her pussy got wet. Diavolo smiled smugly at this, only he could see and hear his beloved (Y/n) in this state. 

After he had gotten her pussy wet enough, removed his fingers from her pussy which he promptly sucked her juices off his fingers. Her love juices were the sweetest thing he had ever tasted, he then crawled over to his (Y/n) and spread her legs and rubbed his cock against her entrance. He kissed (Y/n) on the lips and pushed his cock inside her right and wet pussy which caused (Y/n) to wake up. Her screams were muffled under his lips, after he stopped kissing her, he covered her mouth with his left hand.

He thrusted into her, starting off slow and gentle, gradually speeding up. He sucked on her neck leaving dark marks on her skin. Diavolo pulled her t shirt over her breasts and played with her breasts with his right hand while licking and sucking her breasts. God he had been looking forward to this.(Y/n) had made a few futile attempts to get away from him which he quickly stopped. 

"I am gonna cum inside of your cute little pussy and give Trish a little brother or sister and we are gonna be together for the rest to our lives."

He moaned and groaned as he sped up, going harder and deeper into her, hitting her womb with each thrust.

God this felt so good, making love to (Y/n) was so addicting and every time the thrusted his cock into her pussy, he became more and more addicted to her body. All too soon Diavolo could feel himself on the verge of cumming. While it was annoying, there was always when they made love when he took her back to his home. Diavolo groaned as he came inside of his beloved (Y/n)'s pussy, filling her pussy with his cum, impregnating her. He removed his left hand from her mouth. She had been crying for some time now. Probably upset that she didn't get to cum. He would make sure to let her dim the next time they made love. "I love you my beloved (Y/n)." Diavolo wrapped his arms around, keeping his cock inside of her, plugging her up.

(A few years later)

Trish was getting ready for school, she could hear her little brother Leon babbling away to their daddy who was making breakfast. She put on her backpack and walked in the kitchen. Their mommy was holding baby Eliza who was happily enjoying her own breakfast. Leon was the spitting image of their father with his pink and tan skin but had inherited their mommy's (e/c) eyes. Eliza had their father's tan skin but looked more like their mommy, however Eliza had one green  
eye and one (e/c) eye and Trish looked exactly like their father but preferred their mommy's company. 

Their daddy gave Trish a breakfast sandwich which she quickly ate and hugged her parents and siblings goodbye then went off to school with Uncle Tiziano and Uncle Squalo who was waiting in their car outside for her. Trish just wished that their mommy can be allowed to go outside every day. But daddy said that mommy had to stay inside because people can be extremely dangerous and take her away from them.

(Y/n)'s thoughts

(Y/n) hated that she had to be an act to pretend to be Diavolo's adoring wife to applease him but inwardly hated Diavolo even more then she did before. Maybe one day she could escape with both of her children and with Trish. Maybe. For now she would play it safe and wait for the perfect opportunity.


	3. At The Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning Breeding, Monster Fucking, Non Con

Moth Bruno was watching his beloved (Y/n) sleep. It was a pain to be stuck outside and not being able to be inside cuddling his beloved, however a few nights ago he discovered that his beloved (Y/n) had a habit to leave her window open a crack. 

Obviously she wanted him so he took the invitation and climbed inside into her house and cuddled her in her sleep. Sometimes he would slide her panties off and finger her pussy. And when she came all over his fingers, he would lick her juices off of his fingers. She always tasted sweet and delicious but last night she had tasted fertile which excited him. 

So he decided that tonight he would breed his beloved (Y/n) and plant his eggs inside of her. Bruno snuck into her house while she was watching a show and put sleeping drugs into her water which made her so tired that she got up and went straight to bed. Bruno following her around her silently and carefully. 

After she finished getting ready for bed, she got under her blanket and quickly fall asleep. Bruno waited an hour to make sure she was sleeping before he climbed into her bed, pulling down her covers and pyjama bottoms and her panties. He went straight for her pussy, licking it up and sucking on her pussy. She was as sweet and delicious as always, not to mention fertile. 

He could hear her soft moans that she left out which only proved to Bruno that she wanted this and him, otherwise why would she had left her window open and why would she be moaning like this? After he had gotten her pussy wet enough, removed his fingers from her pussy which he promptly sucked her juices off his fingers. Her love juices were the sweetest thing he had ever tasted, he then crawled over to his (Y/n) and spread her legs and rubbed his cock against her entrance. He kissed (Y/n) on the lips and pushed his cock inside her right and wet pussy which caused (Y/n) to flinch in her sleep.

He thrusted into her, starting off slow and gentle, gradually speeding up. He sucked on her neck leaving dark marks on her skin. Bruno pulled her pyjama t shirt over her breasts and played with her breasts with his right hand while licking and sucking her breasts. God he had been looking forward to this.(Y/n) had made a few futile attempts to get away from him which he quickly stopped. 

"I am gonna cum inside of your cute little pussy and give you all of my eggs and we are gonna have so many kids together and we are gonna be together for the rest to our lives."

He moaned and groaned as he sped up, going harder and deeper into her, hitting her womb with each thrust.

God this felt so good, making love to (Y/n) was so addicting and every time the thrusted his cock into her pussy, he became more and more addicted to her body. All too soon Bruno could feel himself on the verge of cumming. While it was annoying, there was always when they made love when he took her back to his home. Moth Bruno groaned as he came inside of his beloved (Y/n)'s pussy, filling her pussy with his cum and eggs, breeding her. "I love you my beloved (Y/n)." Which caused him to bite her neck marking her as his mate. He pulled out after waiting a while then placed a pillow under her legs and quickly found that strange cock shaped toy she played with. Bruno pushed the strange cock shaped toy into her pussy preventing any many of his cum from leaving her pussy.

He rubbed and kissed her belly imaging her belly swollen and filled with their adorable young. He would be here to help his beloved in any way he could. After they were meant to be together. After waiting what felt like a century, he removed the plastic pink cock shaped toy and cleaned up her pussy. He then opened the window and left to grab some gifts for his mate.

(Three months later)

(Y/n) found herself vomiting yet again. She felt so fortunate that she had made the wise decision to book an appointment with the doctor later today and found what exactly was wrong with her.

She then rinsed her mouth and headed back to her desk and finished up her work.

She was able to leave earlier than usual and drove to the doctor's office. After the usual check up she found out that she was pregnant. She was extremely confused as she haven't had sex since she broke up with her cheating ex.

But then she remembered that she had a one night stand a few weeks back and he haven't wore a condom.

She tried to track down him and explain the situation but he wasn't from her town and had left a few days ago.

So she decided to keep the baby after all she had always wanted a baby. She did wonder why she felt someone watching her at night but she chalked it up to nerves.

That is until one night, she saw a strange man watching her from her bedroom window. 

She freaked out and called the police who were unable to find anyone on her property. She went out and purchased some curtains and covered every window in the house. She tried to find a suitable security system but no one was willing to come over to her house claiming that her house was near were the so called moth man lived, so she decided to try to find a new house and move away.

Then one night she woke up and found the strange moth man cuddling her while he was sleeping and she tried to run away but he refused to let her leave and revealed to her that he was Bruno and the father of her unborn babies which horrified her especially when she realized the implications.

She was currently six and half months and was on maternal leave. She was laying down on her bed when Bruno came from the window and gave her little gifts. Bruno then approached the bed and he kissed her hand then kissed up her arm and pulled down the blanket and pulled up her t shirt and kissed her stomach repeatedly and rubbed her stomach gently. He climbed onto the bed and climbed on the top of (Y/n) and placed his head against her neck, gently kissing and sucking on her neck.

"Do you remember those nights that we made love mi amore? I always knew that you were aware about what I was doing. I have been dreaming about those nights. I remember you underneath me and your lovely sweet moans escaping from your mouth. I remember kissing down your body starting with your lips and ending with your beautiful little pussy, the taste of your sweet sweat inside of my mouth, the beautiful smell of your pussy, your sweet juices and then when you were wet enough I would put my cock into your pussy and God the feeling of your tight and wet pussy against my cock was so memorable and the best feeling I have ever."

She could feel Bruno rubbing his harden cock against her clothed pussy while continuing to kiss and suck on her neck. She could her heartbeat rising and freaked out and kicked Bruno off of her. (Y/n) rolled off the bed and basically wobbled to the door in a attempt to hide in the bathroom until Bruno calmed down from his horniness.

However, her plans were foiled by Bruno grabbing the back of her top and pulling her back. He attempted to drag her back to the bed but (Y/n) struggled and tried to headbutt him. Bruno sighed in annoyance and using his extra arms to turn her around and pin her against the wall. He grabbed (Y/n)'s face and roughly kissed her. He slipped his tongue inside of her mouth when he was done, he pulled his tongue out of her mouth, leaving a string of saliva connecting them.

"I wanted to do this like we used to. But since you choose to be difficult for no reason what so ever. So we are gonna make love like this against the wall."

Bruno with the help of his extra arms removed her leggings and her panties, which caused them to fall down to the floor, lifted her up and made her wrap her legs around his middle.

He used his lower right arm and rubbed his cock against her pussy. He leaned in to kiss her but she stubbornly turned her head away, so Bruno instead kissed her neck giving it a lick.

(Y/n) could feel his extra hands rubbing her clit which including Bruno's cock rubbing her pussy quickly made her pussy dripping wet.

"Bruno please…"

"Please what mi amore? Please put my cock into your pussy? I will gladly do so precious. I need to make sure that your pussy is ready to receive my cock. Don't worry I will be gentle if you have been acting out lately I do still love you mi amore."

Bruno used his free hand to make her face Bruno and he kissed her passionately. She then felt his cock slowly but surely push into her dripping wet pussy which caused to her to gasp in surprise. Bruno quickly took advantage of this to skip his tongue into her mouth. 

(Y/n) attempted to push his tongue out of her mouth using her own tongue but was unsuccessfully in her attempts. He slowly but firmly thrusted into her pussy, moaning into her mouth.

(Y/n) started to cry when she realised that not only was she was violated by the man that she had loved but that she was getting pleasure from being violated.

Bruno finally stopped kissing her and just placed his head next to her neck, bouncing her on his cock and moaning and groaning in her ear. After a while of this seemly endless thrusting (Y/n) let out soft and gentle moans which seemed to catch Bruno's attention as he speeded up his thrusts. He continued to rub her clit with he extra hand while he just pounded away at her pussy.

Bruno then lifted up her t shirt and nursing bra and played with her breasts. (Y/n) could feel a knot of pleasure building up in her stomach while Bruno appeared to be losing control of his thrusts.

"Let's cum together (Y/n) just like the old days. Everything can be perfect and wonderful if you would let me love you my sweet wonderful (Y/n)."

Soon after Bruno let out a loud moan at the time as (Y/n). (Y/n) felt her juices cover Bruno's cock and his sperm fill up inside of her pussy. Bruno gave a few more weak thrusts and then just stood there panting. 

(Y/n) felt her sweat drip down her face and Bruno's sweat soak her t shirt. After a few more minutes, Bruno kissed her and pulled his cock out of her pussy with a loud and messy POP and gently placed her on the ground and fixed his pants and then carried her back to their bad. (Y/n) just stayed silent and refused to even look at Bruno. 

Bruno sighed and tucked her back into bed and kissed her head.

"I will go and make us some breakfast mi amore. I love you more than words can describe."


	4. Soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning drugging, dub con

Narancia was sitting on a soft chair with a couple of comfy and fluffy cushions, he was reading 'Midnight Sun'. To tell the truth, it was pretty terrible but his roommate Fugo had lent it to him, so Narancia had read it to be nice to Fugo. He was wearing a simple white t shirt and sweatpants.

He had been feeling rather down lately. So far he haven't had much luck in being able to find his soulmate. All he had to find his soulmate was his (e/c) left eye, but unfortunately he haven't meet anyone with a (e/c) eye and a purple eye yet.

Fugo was currently out with his soulmate on a date. Naranica can't believe that someone like Fugo actually had a soulmate but he wasn't jealous, he was happy for Fugo really he was. But a part him can't help but wish that he would find his soulmate already. He didn't care if they were a guy or girl just as long as they loved him. He already knew that no matter who or what his soulmate was, he would love and care for them.

( (Y/n)'s POV )

(Meanwhile at the airport)

(Y/n) had just gotten off her flight and was walking towards the front of the airport. She was suppose to met her first cousin once removed Giorno, Giorno would then drive her to his house where she would be staying for a while as his house was the closest to her new and amazing job.

Her dad and papa were proud of the fact that she had been offered the job. They were upset that meant that she would be in a different country from them and had publicly displayed that when she had to broad the plane. Her dad kept hugging her and crying, while her papa was giving her plenty of advice about her new job and dating. 

Finally they let her go, albeit very tearfully and had made her promise to FaceTime and call them everyday.

(Y/n) had to admit that she was kind of scared and nervous about going to her job and living in a different country for a few years but Giorno had reassured her that everything would be okay.

She somehow managed to make to the front of the airport without any trouble or incident and was currently walking around looking for Giorno. 

She then heard Giorno's voice from somewhere behind her. (Y/n) proceeded to turn and spotted Giorno who was waving at her. Trish her friend was standing next to her. Trish was wearing a leather jacket, with a tied up t shirt that showed off her midriff and a skirt that was just above the knees. Giorno was wearing professional looking clothes. (Y/n) marched over to Trish and gave her a hug which Trish happily returned.

"Hey there (Y/n), how are you doing?" Trish asked, after they had stopped hugging, while Giorno was helping (Y/n) carry her bags and suitcases outside to the car. 

"I'm doing alright, just a bit tired from that flight. How are you two doing?" She replied with a smile. 

"I am doing okay. My soulmate treats me very well and is extremely sweet. Everything is going really well. It's great to see you again."

Soon they arrived at Giorno's car and packed her bags and suitcases into the back and trunk of Giorno's car. 

Trish got into the front passenger seat of the car and got buckled, while Giorno got into the driver's seat and buckled his own seatbelt. (Y/n) got into the back of the car and sat in the seat behind Giorno's seat.

She started the car and swiftly drove onto the highway. "I see you are still wearing that eye patch." Giorno didn't take her eyes off of the road but (Y/n) can tell that Giorno was worried by the tone of his voice.

"Yeah, well it's hard to show people my  
other eye considering how most people react to it." (Y/n) sank down in her seat, feeling self conscious about her eyes patch on her left eye. She had started wearing the eye patch after dealing with being bullied severely for years over her purple left eye.

It wasn't particularly common for soulmate marks to be someone's eye colour. Usually soulmate marks were tattoos of the first thing that their soulmate said to them or had a time limit on their wrist for when they would met their soulmate or something like that.

No one she knew or met had a purple right eye and a (e/c) left eye which caused her to believe that fate was being cruel to her and she didn't have a soulmate after all.

So she had taken to wearing the eye patch to hide her left purple eye. Her dad and papa were upset over this but understood why she had done it. 

Giorno didn't say anything for a while. So they just sat in deafening silence for several minutes. Then (Y/n)asked "Hey Giorno, could we please stop somewhere for a bite to eat? I'm kind of hungry."

Giorno smiled softly and nodded. "Sure thing (Y/n), is there anywhere in particular that you want to stop?"

(Y/n) thought about it then questioned "How about (favorite fast food place) Giorno?"

"Sounds great (Y/n)."

After they went through the drive through of (Y/n)'s favorite fast food place and getting some food and drinks. Giorno continued driving to his house, while (Y/n) was devouring her food with great gutso.

When she had finished her food and drink, (Y/n) settled down to have a quick nap. She was pretty jetlagged from her flight and it was going to take 2 hours and 45 minutes to reach his house, so she might as well have a nap. She closed her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

She had a dream about a boy whose face that she can't see but something about him was just so familiar.

She was abruptly awoken by the car stopping. (Y/n) stretched while she looked around where they had stopped. It was Giorno's house. There was many buildings all around, some of the buildings were bigger then others, some of them were smaller and there were a lot of tourists walking around. Some tourists were sitting on the grass chatting with other tourists whom she assumed were their friends.

"Here we are (Y/n). I'll open the trunk, you can grab the bags from the backseat of my car." Trish unblucked her seat belt and she and Giorno got out of the car.

(Y/n) nodded her head sleepily and yawned. She proceeded to get out of the car herself, with the help of Trish and Giorno got her bags out of the backseat of Giorno's car, and closed the car door behind her. 

Giorno locked his car and they walked over to his front door, and he unlocked the door and got inside of his house and they went to the guest room that (Y/n) would staying in and got some of the bags unpacked. Trish gave her one last hug then left to go to her own house that was next door. (Y/n) basically collapsed onto her bed and slept until the next morning. 

(A few months later)

(Y/n) stared at the task that she had to complete by the end of the month. She had been barely scraping by with her work, due a lack of sleep, thanks to the stress of the work and some of her co workers were ethier unhelpful or act like they had a higher position than her.

She planned how to complete the task and got started on completing the task and was able to get just about a third done when Giorno came into the office and sent her to bed. She saved her work and went to bed. The next morning Giorno informed her that she would be taking a few sick days as he felt that she needed it and he had pulled some strings with the company to assist her. (Y/n) got annoyed with Giorno.

"Giorno what the hell is wrong with you? I need this job. You know how hard work I had to get that job. What if they fire me or something?"

"(Y/n), you have been barely functioning as a human being for the past month. You need to stop pushing yourself do hard and don't worry they won't fire you. You have been an impressive worker in their eyes."

"But it hasn't been my best work that I could do."

"(Y/n) my friend Narancia will taking you out today to give you a break, you know Narancia right?"

(Y/n) nodded her head. She did know Naranica. He was one of Trish's friends, but he was pretty strange and didn't really talk to her. She honestly didn't know why Trish was friends with him. But he was respectful and friendly enough, so she didn't question Trish about her choice in friends. 

Trish's other friends were Bruno, Leone, Mista, Fugo and Polnareff. They were all pretty nice and friendly expect Mista, despite having a soulmate he had shamelessly flirted with (Y/n) when they had first met and has basically acted like a child but he did apologize later for his behavior.

"That's great (Y/n). I have been preoccupied with my own work. So I haven't been able to hang out with my friends as much as I would, so I will be joining you and the others.

(Y/n) again nodded then left the room and waited for Narancia to come and pick her up. Soon enough Naranica arrived and she got into his car. And they went to a local cafe, where Leone, Bruno, Trish, Polnareff, Mista and Fugo were waiting outside for them. They went inside and sat down. They all chatted and got some iced tea and frappes and some pastries. (Y/n) didn't mentioned her trouble with her work to anyone. She didn't want to ruin everyone's good mood and decided to tell Trish later in private. She can't help but wonder what Narancia was thinking as he kept on glancing at her.

(Narancia's POV)

Narancia was enjoying spending time with his friends and was extremely curious about (Y/n). Something about her just felt odd to him.

Yesterday Giorno had requested that Narancia would accompany (Y/n) Higashikata because she was starting to suffer severely from stress and the lack of sleep. Giorno had also made sure to mention that Narancia would be paid. 

Narancia thought about it for awhile and sent a short reply saying that he would be accompanying (Y/n) Higashikata. 

Narancia had to admit to himself that (Y/n) was pretty cute and was overall a nice girl if not a little shy. He didn't understand why she wore a eye patch over her left eye but had begun to suspect that (Y/n) was in fact his soulmate. She did have a right (e/c) eye after all. And accompanying(Y/n) would allow the two of them to get closer. Maybe she would remove her eye patch for him at some point who knows. After they finished their drinks, everyone went to the cinema to watch a movie that had came out recently.

(A few weeks later)

Narancia had been hanging out with (Y/n) a lot more and she had been doing a lot better with her work and she had been doing much better mental.

But unfortunately they haven't become closer, despite he had made numerous attempts to get closer to her and had tried to reach out to her and ask about them hanging out together without the others. She would always refused, saying that she didn't want to make him uncomfortable or that she was busy with her other classes.

It was really starting to get to him, he had fallen for (Y/n) a while back. She was so kind and caring, always trying to help others and was one of nicest and sweetest people that Naranica knew. He loved spending time with her, watching her adorable face light up with joy when she got finished her tasks for her job and adored her beautiful and alluring voice. 

Narancia had decided that no matter what happened he and (Y/n) would be together even if they weren't soulmates. He had gotten pretty desperate and asked Melone for advice and Melone told him that (Y/n) was playing hard to get and that she was into him. That he just needed to play a cat and mouse game with her because that's what girls liked.

So Narancia had taken to following (Y/n) when he had free time and wherever she went and taking little tickents and random nicks and nacks that she had left behind. He would also take pictures of (Y/n) with disposable cameras and sometimes took videos of her on his phone. He kept the photos and tickents inside of a little wooden box that Melone had gotten for him.

A couple of hours ago Narancia was doing his routine of following (Y/n) and taking pictures of her. (Y/n) was at a local library, on one of the computers, when she briefly took off her eye patch and rubbed her eye. And then put her eye patch back on, but Naranica had saw her left eye. It was purple just like his right eye. (Y/n) was, like he had so desperately hoped, his soulmate. 

At first he was overjoyed with this revelation, but that quickly became rage and fury when he realized that she had seen his eyes on multiple occasions and hadn't said anything. Didn't she realize that they were soulmates, she must have. She was just playing hard to get like Melone had said. That was the only answer he could come up with, that made any sense to him.

So with Melone's help he placed a bug and tracking device into (Y/n)'s phone. Which helped Narancia to be able to keep track of (Y/n) when he wasn't able to follow her.

Today, while at a cafe hiding from sight, Naranica had happened to overheard a conversation between (Y/n) and Trish.

"So Bruno can't go tonight cause he's not feeling well. Mista said that she will try to go but he has a hit that he has to complete, so he might not be able to make it. Leone is busy taking care of Bruno and Fugo is busy with his work and Giorno is pretty preoccupied But we can still go together if you want to (Y/n)?"

"Sounds great Trish."

He can't see Trish or (Y/n) but he could hear them clearly. 

"Hey what if we invite Naranica to come with us?"

"Umm I don't think Narancia likes me very much. I probably have been just bothering him with having him accompanying me and I know he's only being nice when he invites me out even through he doesn't have to be."

Naranica was shocked to hear this. She thought that he didn't like her? Well of course he didn't like her, he LOVED AND ADORED HER ENTIRE BEING. He practically whorpised the ground that she walked on. 

But he supposed that it was his own fault, he wasn't exactly a master at controlling his emotions and had been acting strange towards (Y/n) and this probably sent the wrong message to (Y/n). He decided that he would go to the bar that Trish and (Y/n) were going to and make his move on (Y/n).

Narancia then sneakily left and went back to his apartment, so that he could plan out everything with Melone's help.

That night Narancia was at the bar with Melone. They were sitting at a table, that wasn't too far from Trish's and (Y/n)'s table but wasn't close enough for Trish and (Y/n) to see them directly.

Narancia was drinking a cocktail and was watching (Y/n) and everything that she was doing. So far, she was just chatting with Trish, drinking her drink and eating some french fries. Some worthless pigs had approached their table, clearly and obviously trying to get into Trish's and (Y/n)'s pants but Trish always waved those worthless pigs off and sent them on their way.

Narancia had wanted to approach (Y/n) and Trish straight away and talk to (Y/n) about her soulmate mark but Melone had advised him against this, saying that he needed to wait until (Y/n) was alone and talk to her then and if she doesn't listen to him, then offer to buy her a drink and slip a drug into her drink and wait until she's sleepy, then he could make his move and convince Trish to allow him to take (Y/n) home.

While Narancia had desperately wanted to talk (Y/n) right away, he had to admit to himself that Melone had given him pretty good advice before, so Melone must know what he was talking about.

So Narancia decided to play the waiting game. After a while Trish got up and left (Y/n) by herself, Naranica immediately took his chance, got up and went over to (Y/n). 

"Oh hey there (Y/n). Me and Melone were just drinking and chatting, when I noticed that you were sitting by yourself. Is everything okay?" (Y/n) turned her head when she heard him spoke. She seemed extremely confused by him, but nodded her head.

"Yeah, I am here with Trish, she just went to the bathroom. I didn't know you come to this bar and that you drank. Thanks for coming to check up on me." She gestured to his glass that was halfway full in his hand.

"I don't normally drink alcohol, expect for special occasions. So it is okay if I sit down here?" (Y/n) appeared to think for a few minutes then repiled "Sure just don't sit in Trish's seat Narancia."

Narancia went to one of free seats and sat directly across from (Y/n). She didn't say anything and wasn't really looking at him, meanwhile Narancia can't take his eyes off of (Y/n). "(Y/n)? Would you like me to get you a drink?"

"Oh you don't have to do that Narancia."

"It's fine (Y/n). You have been a pleasure to be around."

"Fine okay. Can I have a rum and coke please?"

Narancia nodded then stood up and walked over to the bar and ordered a rum and coke, paid for it and then after checking that no-one was looking at him, he slipped one of the sleeping drugs that Melone had given him into the rum and coke, wait for it to dissolve, then went back to (Y/n) who was chatting with Trish.

Trish noticed him approaching and smiled drunkenly at him. "Oh there hey Narancia. Me and (Y/n) were just talking. I see you got a drink for (Y/n). That's so sweet of you. Why don't I leave you two by yourselves so that you two can get to know each other better, while I got a taxi back to my place?"

Narancia immediately agreed with that idea and Trish with (Y/n)'s help got a taxi and left. (Y/n) slowly downed the rum and coke while she chatted to Narancia about random stuff. It was becoming clear to Narancia that she was getting tired. So he decided to ask her one last question before taking her back to his and Fugo's apartment. "What do you think of soulmates (Y/n)?"

"I think it's pretty stupid and silly, why should so called fate decide who I fall in love with? Why should destiny decide who I spend the rest of my life with?" Her words were slurred and she seemed to be having trouble keeping her eyes open.

Narancia felt his heart froze and his blood boil with sheer rage. How could she say that? How could she even think that? Clearly she needed to see how much she meant to him, how much he loved her.

He carefully and slowly helped (Y/n) up and took her to his car and carefully got her into his car and drove her to his apartment. 

He had to carry (Y/n) upstairs in his apartment and unlocked his door. He shut the door behind himself and then carried (Y/n) to his bedroom. She was still semi awake when he started stripping her and himself. 

After he finished stripping the two of them which included her awful eye patch, he fingered (Y/n)'s pussy and sucked on her left breast. She let a few moans here and there and he could feel her pussy getting wet by the second. He could feel his cock getting harder and could feel himself getting excited.

He can't wait to get his cock inside of her beautiful little pussy and claim her body and soul as his own. He already knew that he wasn't gonna use a condom and was just gonna let whatever would happen, happen. And if she ended pregnant then great. He would love to make pretty little babies with (Y/n). 

She was the absolutely most beautiful, kind, caring, amazing woman he had ever known, he just wanted to protect her from all of the wicked and horrible people and things that plagued this world. And making (Y/n) a mother would be the perfect way to ensure that.

Soon Narancia's fingers were drenched in (Y/n)'s love juices, so he removed his fingers from her pussy and slowly licked off her love juices from his fingers, savouring the sweet tasty taste of (Y/n)'s love juices.

God he loved her and everything about her. After he finished licking her love juices off his fingers, he asked her "Hey you want my cock right?"

(Y/n) was barely keeping her eyes open and sleepily nodded her head, which prompted him to lay her down gently on the bed, while Narancia had really wanted to do cowgirl position, he knew that (Y/n) was no position to do cowgirl position right now but next time he would definitely make sure that they would do cowgirl position.

He spread her legs open and rubbed his cock against her entrance, then slowly and carefully pushed his cock inside of her pussy.

Narancia moaned and groaned at the tightness and warmth of her pussy, soon he found that he can't go all the way inside of her and realized that she was still a virgin which made very him happy, while he wouldn't have cared if she wasn't a virgin, it made their first time all the more special to him.

He pulled out and swiftly pushed back inside of her, which made blood come out of her pussy. So he started off going slow and gentle, sucking on, biting and kissing her neck.

He also played with her breasts and slowly begun going faster, harder and deeper. He made sure to kiss (Y/n)'s pretty little lips and slipped his tongue inside of her mouth. His tongue swirled inside of her mouth, exploring every inch and section of her sweet mouth. 

He stopped kissing her, to breathe and moan and groan at feeling of her tight, wet and warm pussy as he went harder and deeper into her. He thrusted as deep and as hard he could into her pussy. His thrusts speed up to the point that (Y/n)'s breasts were waving swiftly up and down. He leaned down and sucked and gently nipped on her breasts, making sure to pay equal attention each of her beautiful breasts. He reached down and played with her clit. He rubbed on it in between his fingers, which made her pussy even more wet, tight and warm.

All too soon he could feel his climax approaching and judging from how tightly her pussy was squeezing his cock, she was gonna cum too. Narancia held off cumming as long as he could until (Y/n) came all over his cock then he unloaded his cum as deep as he could into her. Hopefully impregnating her with their baby.

He stayed inside of her as long as he could, then he slowly pulled out and got up and got dressed for bed, then went into the kitchen and got a cloth, got it wet and went back into his room and cleaned up (Y/n). He got her dressed into one of his t shirts and layed back down to cuddle with her.

He can't wait to spend the rest of his life with (Y/n) by his side. He would kill and die for her. Oh how he loved her.


	5. Obsessive Gamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence, Kidnapping, Non Con and Tomura being Tomura.

(Y/n) was walking to the local arcade "Fun 4 All" from her work place. She was looking forward to having some time to unwind. Luckily she didn't have very far to walk to as the arcade was fairly close to her work place.

She worked as a sidekick for Endeavour and he was pretty difficult to work with to say the least.

Her quirk Heal allowed her to regenerate from any injury and to heal anyone from their injuries no matter how serious they were. She went by the hero name Halo as when her quirk activated she lit up in a Halo of yellow light.

She saw "Fun 4 All" sign lighting up in the distance and got very excited, almost skipping in her walk. (Y/n) went inside of "Fun 4 All" and got a bucket full of tokens and started playing games that had tickets.

After playing for a couple of hours, she spotted a new game called "Heroes vs Villains" in the corner that could be played by two people and approached it. She inserted a token into the machine and got surprised when someone else walked up and also put a token into the machine.

She looked over to the person and saw a lanky, slim about 5.9ft man with deathly pale skin, tinged yellow, and wrinkled a great deal. His eyes were obscured by the hood of the jacket that he was wearing and he was facing the machine. He was wearing plain red sneakers, black pants which expose his ankles, and a matching long-sleeved v-neck shirt, a plain black jacket over the top.

"You ever played this game before?"

The man seemed taken back that she was talking to him and turned his head to face her. He had messy grayish-blue hair of varying lengths, the longest clumps reaching to about his shoulders, left hanging over his face in uneven waves.His lips were chapped and uneven, a small mole on the right underneath, with visible scars on his right eye and under his lip.

"No I haven't but I have played games like it."

She felt sad that he had injuries and without thinking she reached out with a glowing hand in an attempt to heal him. The man grabbed her wrist, while making sure that he kept two fingers off of her wrist.

"What the hell are you doing?"

(Y/n) blushed in embarrassment as she realized that she almost illegally used her quirk on this man.

"Sorry, I wanted to heal your face. I noticed your scars and had an urge to help you. Why don't we just get back to the game and forget that ever happened?"

The man seemed shocked by her response and then let go of her wrist and nodded his head. She then started the game. It was a Street Fighter type game with the player having the choice to play as famous heroes or villains then fight either a CPU or the second player.

The man chose Muscular, a rather dangerous and infamous villain, while (Y/n) chooses to play Eraserhead, her favourite hero.

The two started playing in silence with the man playing extremely well. In fact he was one of the best players that (Y/n) had ever played against. But she managed to beat him by accidently activating a special move.

"Wow this game is amazing. I really enjoyed playing it. Although the graphics can be a lot better."

"I have played better games. Wanna play some more games with me? I am To… Tenko Shimura by the way."

(Y/n) smiled and held out her hand.

"I'm (Y/n) (l/n) and it's nice to meet you, Tenko."

Tenko smiled slightly and shook hands with her, again he kept two of his fingers off of her hand. She was curious about why he kept on doing that but figured that it was none of her business.

They then went and played a few more games together and then they got some prizes. (Y/n) got enough tickets for a big prize and chose a big cuddly teddy bear while Tomura chose a gaming system.

"Should we play some more games together?"

"Sorry but I'm going home now. Maybe some other time."

"Oh. Do you really have to go? You can stay and play just one more game with me."

"Sorry Tenko but I really gotta go. Tell you what? Why don't I give my number? So that I can stay in contact with you."

Tenko thought about it for a while and then he nodded his head. So they exchanged numbers and (Y/n) left "Fun 4 All" and caught the bus and went to her apartment.

She heated up some leftovers and then watched a random show and then got ready for bed and went to bed. She fell asleep wondering what Tenko acted the way he did.

( Tomura's POV )

Tomura had been shocked when you had tried to heal his scars and had no idea what to think about that at first but found that he had enjoyed the fact that your first instinct when you saw his face wasn't disgust or horror but rather you wanted to help him just like his master did.

He really enjoyed your company and loved your (h/l), (h/s), (h/c) hair and your (e/c) eyes and your adorable little laugh and the smile that you gave when you won a game.

He was rather disappointed when you had to go home because he really didn't want you to go but cheered up immensely when she gave him his number but then he got worried that something bad would happen you when you were on your way home and decided to follow you home rather sneakily to make sure that nothing bad would happen to you.

He kept his distance from you but made sure to keep you in his sights and he followed you to the train, to the bus and then to your apartment complex and saw which apartment was yours.

And then he called Kuroguri and had him teleport him back home. When he got home, he immediately contacted Giran and asked him to find out everything that he could about (Y/n) (l/n). He wanted to everything about her no matter how small a detail it was.

He went to his room and started playing some games on his new system and then he got a call from Giran a few hours ago and he found out that (Y/n) (l/n) was rasied by her father, her mother had died while she was young, she went to a pretty good hero school that wasn't UA, she was a very deciated gamer and often cosplayed as her favourite characters and that she was single and had a healing quirk that could heal any injury no matter how serious it was and she could regenerate which made him overjoyed as it meant that he could touch her without worrying about accidentally killing her.

He decided to not make any plans to kidnap her just yet and just see how their relationship process. If he thought that he liked their relationship and wanted to be more than friends then he would kidnap her so that she couldn't reject him. 

(One year later)

( (Y/n)'s POV )

She and Tenko were currently messaging each other while they were playing a game online together. It was a battle royale type game and they were working together to help each other. They were a pretty good team and worked very well together and had became very good friends.

"Good job with that kill Tenko."

"Thanks (Y/n) you are doing pretty well yourself."

But (Y/n)'s character was killed by a sniper and couldn't play any more as she had to make it in time for her hero duty. Tenko got very anrgy when her character was killed and went after the sniper and killed him.

She then sent Tenko a message saying that she had to work now and would meet him at "Fun 4 All" after her work was over.

She quickly left for Endeavour's angrcey and made it in time for her hero duty.  
Hero Duty was fairly uneventful, a few robberies here and there and some people requiring her healing but nothing that she can't handle.

As soon as she was done, she got dressed into her civilian clothes and made her way to "Fun 4 All" where Tenko was waiting for her near the door. They went inside and played some games together and then chose their prizes and Tenko offered to take (Y/n) out to get some coffee.

She agreed and they went to a nearby coffee shop and got some coffee or whatever beverage you like to drink. After their drinks were done, (Y/n) got escorted to the train station by Tenko and they rode the train together, and continued their conversation and then when her stop came up and they got off together.

They started to make to their way towards her apartment when a random man grabbed (Y/n) and pulled her into an alleyway and held a knife under her throat, threatening to split her throat unless they handed over all of their valuables. (Y/n) was about to fight back when suddenly.

"How dare you. How dare you threaten to hurt my precious (Y/n). You piece of shit."

Tenko grabbed the guy by his throat and caused the guy to turn into dust which freaked out (Y/n) and she ran away from Tenko when he turned to her and tried to hug her. That made him very angry and caused him to chase after her.

She ran as fast as she could with Tenko loudly yelling and screaming and chasing after her. She then made to it to her apartment complex and raced inside and ran upstairs to her apartment.

She then heard Tenko running after her and begging her to come back and listen to him. She refused to and ran down the hallway to her apartment and was about to reach her apartment when she felt someone grabbed her and quickly covered her mouth when she tried to scream.

She struggled to break free of their grasp which just caused them to tighten their grip, only to hear Tenko's voice in her ear.

"Now, now (Y/n) you wouldn't want to upset me would you? I understand that seeing me kill someone deeply upset. Now we are gonna to go to your apartment and you are gonna pack your bags and then I will take you back to my place and we play games together and become a real and genuine couple."

(Y/n) let a muffled scream and then when Tenko placed his other two fingers on her mouth, she started crying out of pain when her skin started to fix itself.

Tenko dragged her to her apartment and forced her to enter her apartment and made her pack her bags and suitcases with her clothes and personal belongings and all of her gaming stuff and then he called someone and a black most thing appeared out of nowhere and he basically threw her bags and suitcases into the black most thing and then he dragged her inside and they were in a very dirty, smelly and dark room. Tenko let her go and flipped on a light.

"Welcome to my house. This is my room, where you will be staying with me from on. I can't wait to introduce you to my master. I have told him everything about you. Now lets just play some games together and then we have some adult fun time."

"Tenko you can't be serious. I don't like you like THAT. You are more like a brother to me. Please just let me go. I won't tell anyone about what happened tonight. Just let me go. I am begging you. Please Tenko."

"My name is Tomura. And I won't let you go. You are mine. And I will NEVER let you go. "

Tenko or rather Tomura grabbed her and threw her onto the bed. He then came over to the bed and she freaked out and slapped him across the face which did nothing but piss him off further.

He then slapped her across the face and used his quirk to turn her t shirt and pants into ashes. He forcibly kissed her and then forced her to remove her bra and panties. He eyed her naked body up and down. She could see a tent forming in his pants and started crying and begging.

"Please don't do this Tomura. Please don't."

Tomura kissed her and then licked her tears away. He then gently pushed her onto the bed. Tomura then begin quickly and almost eagerly started taking off his clothes.

She rolled off the bed and tried to run out of the room. Only to find the door locked. She could hear Tomura unzipping his pants and his pants hitting the floor. Tomura then walked over and dragged her back to the bed and threw back onto the bed and climbed on top of her.

He started licking and sucking on her neck while playing with her breasts. He left a hickey on her neck and kissed down her body to her pussy and forced her legs apart and then he licked and sucked on her pussy. He then fingered her pussy while licking and sucking on her pussy.  
Soon enough she let out a loud moan as she released her love juices into his mouth which he called the sweetest thing he had ever tasted and he swallowed her love juices.

He then crawled up her body and opened mouth kissed her, shoving his tongue into her mouth and reached down and rubbed his cock against her pussy, making her flinch in disgust and terror. He was surprisedly huge despite his lanky and slim body and she had never had sex due to being busy with her hero career and never really having time for a relationship.

She attempted to push him off of her, only for him to grab her hands and forced them above her, gripping them tightly with his free hand. 

"Tomura, don't do this to me. Please. Can't we just go back to being friends like before?"

"But you see my darling lovely (Y/n). I don't want to be your friend anymore. I want to be your lover. Now hold still and let me love you. I promise that we will both enjoy this."

He slowly and painfully pushed his cock into her pussy and when he reached her hymen, he pulled out and then shoved inside with all of his force, making her scream in pain. She again started crying, this time out of pain and felt Tomura kissing her tears away and he started gently thrusting into her pussy.

He held her close to him with his free arm and continued to thrust into her. He made sure to grind his cock against her clit when he thrust into her pussy.

He put his head next to her ear and started to dirty talk to (Y/n). 

"Your pussy is squeezing 'hhgggh' my cock so tightly. I wish that I could keep my cock inside of your pussy 'hhgggh' every second of every 'aaah' day for the rest of our lives. I am gonna make love to you every day and we are gonna be together for the rest 'hhgggh' of our 'oh god' lives and I will never ever let you go and I will never ever let anyone hurt you or take you away from me. God I should have done this sooner. No wonder why people like this. This is the most amazing thing I have ever done."

He then shoved his tongue into her mouth and frenched kissed her while his thrusts started to become harder, faster and rougher and he went deeper into her pussy and he ended up hitting her sweet spot which made her moan into his mouth which seemed to please him as he then proceeded to aim to hit that spot over and over again which made her release even moans and groans.

She hated how her body was betraying her and that her own body was enjoying this forced pleasure. She wanted to sink into the earth and disappear completely. She wanted to wake up back in her bed back at her apartment and that none of this had ever happened and Tenko wasn't Tomura and he wasn't a psychopath and that she wasn't being violated by someone who she considered a close friend.

He didn't seem to notice her inner torment and just continued to pound into her pussy. He was going faster than ever and she could feel her own climax approaching and tried to break free of his tight grip on her wrists which made tightened his grip on her wrists and caused his quirk to active on her wrists and she could feel her flesh and muscle itself tearing apart and then putting itself repeatedly which caused her even more pain and torment.

Finally Tomura let out a loud moan while (Y/n) herself moaned loudly as they both reached their climax. She could feel his seed going into her womb which terrified her as she realized the implications of the potential consequences. She released her love juices all over Tomura's cock.

He collapsed on top of her and let out a relieved and content sigh. He smiled at her and kissed her softly. He let go of her wrists but she was in too much shock to do anything to Tomura.

He rubbed his face against her cheek and grabbed a blanket that had been thrown onto the floor and covered the two of them with the blanket.

He fell asleep cuddling (Y/n) while keeping his cock into her pussy. (Y/n) tried to stay awake so that she could escape but she could feel tiredness and exhaustion flooding into her body and she decided to have a small nap and then she would escape from Tomura. It's not like she was in a villain's lair or anything.


	6. Chapter 6

Does anyone want to resquest character x character?


	7. You can't leave me.

(Y/n) was fed up with Leone and his shitty, possessive and obsessive behaviour. He was incredibly controlling and hardly ever let her do anything which only amplified after the birth of their son Angelo.

Angelo was only a year old and he was the cutest little baby boy ever but unfortunately his birth had resulted in Leone outright refusing to let her go outside and he always seemed to know where she was even when it wasn't extremely obvious and he would lock the front and back door and all of the windows whenever he left.

But she had managed to get her hands on a skeleton key. And she was currently, hurriedly packing her and Angelo's stuff. She kept on nervously glancing at the clock. Finally she had packed everything that she and Angelo needed and she used the skeleton key to open the back door.

She made sure to lock the door behind and carried Angelo who was in a baby carrier in one hand and the bags in her other hand.

She ran away from the house as fast as she could and then when she was far away enough, she slowed down and she jogged all the way to the train station.

She was so overjoyed that she had escaped from the house that she didn't pay any attention to the time. It was 4pm the time that Leone would come home and when he came home, he would talk with (Y/n) for a bit, then he would play with Angelo and take care of him while she made dinner.

She was getting close to the train station when she heard a car coming up behind her. She looked over her shoulder and felt her heart drop when she saw that it was Leone. She ran as fast as she could, she was so close to the train station. She had gotten this far, she can't just get caught now.

But unfortunately, she was blocked by two of Leone's friends Mista and Narancia who didn't seem to understand how fucked up their whole relationship was and just believed whatever lie or rather lies that Leone had sold to them.

"(Y/n), please just calm down. Leone just wants what's best for you and Angelo. You don't understand what he does for the two of you."

"Leone is just worried that something bad could happen to the two of you."

She tried to scream for help but Narancia covered her mouth while Mista snacthed away Angelo who was currently sleeping peacefully in his baby car seat unaware of the danger that they were in. 

She became a wild animal when Mista snatched away Angelo and tried to attack him, she was so focused on getting back Angelo that she had dropped her bags on that ground which prompted Narancia to pick up her bags.

She was on the verge of nearly choking Mista when Leone pulled up and got out of his car and grabbed her by her hair and dragged her into the car and basically threw her into the car. Narancia carried the bags into the back of the car and placed them into the trunk.

Mista handed over the car seat to Leone who carefully and gently placed the car seat into the car and buckled the car seat into the seatbelt and he thanked Mista and Narancia for their help and he got into the driver's seat and started the car.

They drove home in complete silence and (Y/n) could almost feel the sheer rage coming from Leone and shivered in fear and terror.

Soon enough, they arrived at the house. Leone glared at (Y/n) and got Angelo out of the car and carried him inside. He then went back to the car and picked up (Y/n) and carried her managed to get her inside of the house despite her struggling to get away from him. He carried her through the house and kicked the bedroom door open and threw her onto the bed. 

"Now I am gonna to get your bags from the car and put Angelo in his crib. And then you and me have a private chat together. You stay right here and don't you dare move a single muscle."

Leone then left the bedroom, making sure to lock the door behind him. She checked her pockets for the skeleton key but it wasn't there anymore. One of his friends must have taken the key from her earlier without her noticing.

She could hear Leone walking around and he seemed to be carrying the bags into the house judging by the loud noises. After a while the noises stopped and she could hear Leone walking back to the bedroom.   
He unlocked the door and entered the room. He closed and locked the door behind him.

He glared at her and walked over to her and stood in front of her. His face was one of pure rage and sheer fury.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"Leone please. Our relationship isn't exactly healthy. I can't remember the last time that I have seen my friends."

"You don't need those so called friends of yours. You only need me and Angelo and whatever future children we might have. I can't believe that you were going to leave me. Where would you have gone? What was your plan? Did you even have a plan after you left me? Or were you so caught up in the idea of leaving me while taking our son with you that you never even considered the future? You wouldn't be able to take care of our son while having a job. Why can't you just understand that I am doing the best for you and our son?"

She tried to get off of the bed and stand up but Leone just pushed her back onto the bed. He quickly stripped himself of his clothes. She tried to crawl up the bed to get away from him but he grabbed her ankles and held her in place. He took her shoes and socks off and licked her feet and sucked on her big toe.

"Leone please don't do this. Please I am begging you not to do this to me."

"You need to be taught a lesson about why you don't try to leave your loving and caring boyfriend. And I am the one who will be teaching it to you."

She attempted to get up but was held down by an unseen force. She flinched in disgust as he kissed down her legs to her skirt and her panties. He pulled down her skirt with his hand and pulled down her panties with his teeth.

He bent down and spread her pussy legs with his fingers and gave her pussy a big lick and then he slipped his tongue into her pussy briefly before he started sucking on her pussy all while rubbing on her clit with his hand. Every so often, he would stop sucking to lick her pussy up and down once again.

His other hand crawled up her body and played with her breasts, squeezing them tightly, groping them and rubbing on her nipples, which made her pussy even wetter and in turn also cleary made Leone very much aroused.

Leone continued sucking and licking her pussy, rubbing her clit and playing with her breasts for a few minutes longer until (Y/n)'s pussy released her love juices which he eagerly and greedily drank up which disgusted (Y/n).

After he finished drinking up her love juices, he crawled up her body and kissed her passionately and rubbed her cock against her entrance. He slowly and painfully pushed his cock into her pussy and he roughly bite her neck making her scream in pain. She again started crying, this time out of pain and felt Leone kissing her tears away and he started gently thrusting into her pussy.

He held her close to him with his free arm and continued to thrust into her. He made sure to rub his hand against her clit when he thrust into her pussy and soon enough he made her cum all over his cock again.

He put his head next to her ear and started to dirty talk to (Y/n). 

"Your pussy is squeezing 'hhgggh' my cock so tightly. I wish that I could keep my cock inside of your pussy 'hhgggh' every second of every 'aaah' day for the rest of our lives. I am gonna make love to you every day and we are gonna be together for the rest 'hhgggh' of our 'oh god' lives and I will never ever let you go and I will never ever let anyone hurt you or take you away from me. Hey maybe we should give our son a little brother or sister."

He then shoved his tongue into her mouth and frenched kissed her while his thrusts started to become harder, faster and rougher and he went deeper into her pussy and he ended up hitting her sweet spot which made her moan into his mouth which seemed to please him as he then proceeded to aim to hit that spot over and over again which made her release even moans and groans.

She hated how her body was betraying her and that her own body was enjoying this forced pleasure. She wanted to sink into the earth and disappear completely. He didn't seem to notice her inner torment and just continued to pound into her pussy. He was going faster than ever and she could feel her own climax approaching and tried to break free of his tight grip on her wrists which made him tightened his grip on her wrists.

Finally Leone let out a loud moan while (Y/n) herself moaned loudly as they both reached their climax. She could feel his seed going into her womb which disgusted her. She released her love juices all over Leone's cock.

He collapsed on top of her and let out a relieved and content sigh. He smiled at her and kissed her softly. He let go of her wrists but she was in too much shock to do anything to Leone.

He rubbed his face against her cheek and grabbed a blanket that had been thrown onto the floor and covered the two of them with the blanket.

He fell asleep cuddling (Y/n) while making sure to keep his cock into her pussy. (Y/n) tried to stay awake so that she could escape but she could feel tiredness and exhaustion flooding into her body and she decided to have a small nap and then she would take Angelo and escape from Leone. No matter how long or how hard it was.


	8. Giorno's love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Stalking, Drugging, Kidnapping and dub con

Giorno was sitting by himself at a table at the cafe that he had made a habit of visiting, mainly because of the cute little barista whose name was (Y/n) (l/n). She was 19 years old. She had lovely (h/c), (h/l) hair, adorable (e/c) eyes, and an amazing, beautiful and wonderful body shape with smooth (s/c),(s/t).

He had been stalking (Y/n) for some time now. Giorno had met (Y/n) a few months ago. It had been a horrible rainy day and Giorno had forgotten to bring an umbrella with him and , like an idiot, hadn't worn a raincoat either.

He had been, waiting at the bus stop, feebly trying to stay dry. When seemingly out of nowhere a beautiful and mysterious young lady walked up to him, wearing a (f/c) raincoat with matching Wellington boots, holding a pink umbrella. She smiled at him and asked, "Hey there, you wanna share my umbrella?" 

Giorno was taken aback by her beauty and kindness to him, so he just nodded his head. The goddess smiled at him and held out her umbrella, while still standing underneath it. Giorno grabbed the handle and moved his hand closer to hers and stood close, but not too close, as not to scare the beautiful lady. She didn't seem to mind him and struck up a conversation with Giorno.

"I hope that you weren't waiting here too long. Ummm, what's your name?"

"I wasn't. My name is Giorno Giovanna."

The beautiful lady held out her free hand and said, "Nice to meet you Giorno, I am (Y/n) (l/n)," Giorno gladly took her hand and shook hands with the beauty. (Y/n)? What a beautiful name for a gorgeous lady.

"You have a pretty name, (Y/n)."

"Awww, you are so sweet Giorno!"

She smiled at him, her eyes sparking with glee. Giorno felt his heart racing, a faint blush starting to appear on his face. He felt like he was walking on air. She was perfect, completely and utterly perfect. Giorno just wanted to grab her face and kiss her non-stop, but somehow he was able to resist the temptation.

"So, where are you headed, Giorno?"

"Just to my work. I have a rather important business meeting to attend to."

"I really hope that your business meeting goes well Giorno."

"Thanks. That's nice of you to say. So where are you headed, (Y/n)?"

"I'm just headed home. I had a tough day at work."

"Oh that's sad to hear."

"Oh look my stop is coming up. Why don't I give you my number? So that we can stay in contact with each other."

"That's a great idea."

They then exchanged numbers and she got off the bus.

They had been maintaining a pretty good relationship and became very good friends. Giorno then decided to follow her everywhere whenever he had free time. He also had Mista or someone else that he trusted deeply to follow her around.

He placed a tracker into her phone. He decided that today would be the day that he and (Y/n) took the next step in their relationship.

After (Y/n) was done with her work, he followed her to the nearby bar that she always went to on days like today where her work day was stressful.

He meet up with (Y/n) and brought her a drink and drugged her and then he took her to his car and carefully got her into his car and drove her to his apartment. 

He had to carry (Y/n) upstairs in his apartment and unlocked his door. He shut the door behind himself and then carried (Y/n) to his bedroom. She was still semi awake when he started stripping her and himself. 

After he finished stripping the two of them , he fingered (Y/n)'s pussy and sucked on her left breast. She let a few moans here and there and he could feel her pussy getting wet by the second. He could feel his cock getting harder and could feel himself getting excited.

He can't wait to get his cock inside of her beautiful little pussy and claim her body and soul as his own. He already knew that he wasn't gonna use a condom and was just gonna let whatever would happen, happen. And if she ended pregnant then great. He would love to make pretty little babies with (Y/n). 

She was the absolutely most beautiful, kind, caring, amazing woman he had ever known, he just wanted to protect her from all of the wicked and horrible people and things that plagued this world. And making (Y/n) a mother would be the perfect way to ensure that.

Soon Giorno's fingers were drenched in (Y/n)'s love juices, so he removed his fingers from her pussy and slowly licked off her love juices from his fingers, savouring the sweet tasty taste of (Y/n)'s love juices.

God he loved her and everything about her. After he finished licking her love juices off his fingers, he asked her "Hey you want my cock right?"

(Y/n) was barely keeping her eyes open and sleepily nodded her head, which prompted him to place her down gently on the bed and lick and bite her lovely thighs.

He spread her legs open and rubbed his cock against her entrance, then slowly and carefully pushed his cock inside of her pussy.

Giorno moaned and groaned at the tightness and warmth of her pussy, soon he found that he can't go all the way inside of her and realized that she was still a virgin which made very him happy, while he wouldn't have cared if she wasn't a virgin, it made their first time all the more special to him.

He pulled out and swiftly pushed back inside of her, which made blood come out of her pussy. So he started off going slow and gentle, sucking on, biting and kissing her neck.

He also played with her breasts and slowly begun going faster, harder and deeper. He made sure to kiss (Y/n)'s pretty little lips and slipped his tongue inside of her mouth. His tongue swirled inside of her mouth, exploring every inch and section of her sweet mouth. 

He stopped kissing her, to breathe and moan and groan at feeling of her tight, wet and warm pussy as he went harder and deeper into her. He thrusted as deep and as hard he could into her pussy. His thrusts speed up to the point that (Y/n)'s breasts were waving swiftly up and down. He leaned down and sucked and gently nipped on her breasts, making sure to pay equal attention to each of her beautiful breasts. He reached down and played with her clit. He rubbed on it in between his fingers, which made her pussy even more wet, tight and warm. He gave every part of her body some attention and paid extra attention to her gorgeous thighs.

All too soon he could feel his climax approaching and judging from how tightly her pussy was squeezing his cock, she was gonna cum too. Giorno held off cumming for as long as he could until (Y/n) came all over his cock then he unloaded his cum as deep as he could into her. Breeding her with his seed.

He stayed inside of her as long as he could, then he slowly pulled out and got up and got dressed for bed, then went into the kitchen and got a cloth, got it wet and went back into his room and cleaned up (Y/n). He got her dressed into one of his t shirts and layed back down to cuddle with her.

He can't wait to spend the rest of his life with (Y/n) by his side. He would kill and die for her. Oh how he loved her.


	9. Dino Man

(Y/n) was walking to the local arcade "Fun 4 All" from her work place. She was looking forward to having some time to unwind. Luckily she didn't have very far to walk to as the arcade was fairly close to her work place.

She worked as an assistant for Funny Valentine and he was pretty difficult to work with to say the least.

Her Stand Turn Back Time allowed her to regenerate from any injury and to heal anyone from their injuries no matter how serious they were. 

She saw "Fun 4 All" sign lighting up in the distance and got very excited, almost skipping in her walk. (Y/n) went inside of "Fun 4 All" and got a bucket full of tokens and started playing games that had tickets.

After playing for a couple of hours, she spotted a new game called "Dino Hunter" in the corner that could be played by two people and approached it. She inserted a token into the machine and got surprised when someone else walked up and also put a token into the machine.

She looked over to the person and saw a   
young man of below-average height and had a slim to medium build. He had golden blond hair, dark eyebrows, and light, sharp eyes.

He was wearing an equestrian helmetW with the letters "DIO" loosely mounted on bending pins emerging from a small ribbon tied at its front, a turtleneck jumper patterned with a diagonal grid, light, mid-forearm-length gloves, light, wide-legged breeches, and tall, dark riding boots.  
"Hey have you ever played this game before?"

"No I haven't but I have played games like it."

"Well I hope that we can have fun playing this game together. You seen like a swell guy."

The man seemed shocked by her response and nodded his head. She then started the game. It was a Shooter type game with the player having to shoot the dinos and the player who killed the most dinos won.

The two started playing in silence with the man playing extremely well. In fact he was one of the best players that (Y/n) had ever played against. But she managed to beat him by getting a triple kill.

They then played the game again with the man winning the game this time. Then they collected their prizes and she left the arcade and she realized that the man was following her.

"Hey is there something wrong?"

"No everything is quite alright (Y/n)."

Her eyes widened in shock and fear as she realized that she haven't told him her name. She immediately started to struggle and this made the man tightened his grip on her. He swiftly moved his arm then was gripping her and pinched a place in her neck that knocked her unconscious.

(Y/n) woke up naked in a bed with the strange man standing in front of her and was very clearly aroused and he was in the process of removing his clothes in front of you. She stared at him in shock and horror and quickly went to cover as much of her body with her hands but she found that she was restrained to the bed and she started to freak out and cry.

He swiftly removed his pants, his cloak still hanging on to him as he thwarted her plan to get off the bed, trapping (Y/n) beneath him. With nowhere to go go, (y/n) can only gasp at the skin contact and feel a hard object poking your stomach. She looked down to investigate and pale considerably at the monstrous thing between his legs. There was no way that was going to fit. 

Not that that was going to stop him. So he began to rub her pussy with his long and thick fingers to prepare you. Against (Y/n)'s wishes, she quickly became aroused and which made it easier for him to slip his fingers inside of her tight and wet opening. 

He continued this torture for several more minutes until he deemed her stretched out enough, he licked his fingers nefariously, never looking away from her flushed face, and then he bent down and licked and bite and sucked on her tighs, covering her tighs in hickies and he got up and forcibly stretched her legs wide open and placed himself in between in her legs.

"Please don't do this. You are too big for me. Perhaps you can just use my mouth instead."

"Don't worry. I will be as gentle as I can be."

He leaned down so that his and (Y/n)'s faces were close enough to be able to kiss and slowly rubbed his cock against her entrance, soaking his cock in her love juices. 

"I have been watching you for a long time my darling (Y/n) and now I can claim you as mine."

Slowly and carefully, the man pushed his cock inside of her tight and wet pussy, enjoying and savoring the feeling of her wonderful pussy around his cock. God, she felt amazing. After his entire cock was all the way inside of (Y/n)'s pussy, he kissed (Y/n)'s lips and started thrusting slowly and gently in and out of (Y/n)'s pussy. He moaned at the feeling of her pussy.

The man then started dirty talking to (Y/n)'s crying and struggling body.

"I love the feeling of your tight, wet, and pretty little pussy."

"Your pussy is taking me so well."

"You wanted me and my cock, didn't you (Y/n)?"

"You were just playing hard to get, weren't you (Y/n)?"

"Of course you were (Y/n). You are such a tease."

"My name is Deigo Brando and I want to hear you call my name when you can.

The man now known as Deigo Brando stopped talking to moan and groan loudly as he slowly began speeding up his thrusts and going as hard and deep as he could into (Y/n)'s pussy. Beginning to play with her clit again, Giorno then resumed his dirty talk.

"When I cum, (Y/n), I am gonna cum inside of you and fill your womb with my seed and breed you."

"And then I'm gonna marry you and we will be together forever."

"And I will make sure to make love to you every day like a good husband should."

"I'll treat you like a Queen and I will love you forever and ever."

"I will never let you go, (Y/n)."

"I love you so fucking much my beautiful (Y/n)."

Deigo then hugged (Y/n)'s body closely to his and started pounding her pussy causing the sounds of skin slapping to echo around them. His balls were slapping against her ass as his thrusts speeded up. He began chanting (Y/n)'s name, starting off as whispers but gradually growing in decibel and he also continued his dirty talk in between his chants of her name.

"Oh here comes my seed that will breed you."

"Take it. Take it. Take all of my fucking seed."

With one final shout of (Y/N)’s name, Deigo came deep inside of her pussy coinciding perfectly with how (Y/n)'s pussy tightened as she came all over his cock. He panted and cuddled (Y/n), staying inside of her as long as he could and was able to. 

Soon his cock harden again and he started thrusting into her again, much to (Y/n)'s horror. She wondered how long Deigo would continue this.

(Two hours later)

Finally, Deigo very reluctantly pulled out of (Y/n)'s pussy and lifted up her lower body to place a pillow underneath her. He then got up and found a dildo that he had purchased and he then put the dildo inside of her pretty little pussy.

Deigo got back onto the bed and pulled the covers over him and (Y/n) and cuddled with her and rubbed her belly while she drifted off to sleep. "I can't wait to spend the rest of his life with (Y/n) as my beautiful wife and mother to my children. I know that she love me and would be happy to be with me forever. Now go to sleep my darling wonderful (Y/n)."


	10. Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Non Con, forced marriage and forced pregnancy.

Weather was watching her again. He was trying hard not to look like he wasn't watching the jiggle of her pear shaped hips as she walked around, the sway and bounce of her lovely hair, the beautiful sparkle in her pretty little eyes and her soft, smooth and beautiful skin.

Weather sighed in bliss as images of her floored into his mind. Some of the images of her were her laughing and smiling, some were of her sleeping peacefully but most were of her naked showing off every inch of her beautiful pear shaped body. 

Who was this mysterious woman that Weather was super obsessed with? It was none other than Ermes Costello.

Ermes is a woman of slightly above-average height and a fit, medium build with a pear shaped body.

She always wears her lovely hair in braided locks and multiple barrettes and has long, triangular scars approaching her gorgeous eyes and kissable pump lips on her forehead and chin.

Despite having a rather tough exterior, Ermes is proud, loyal, and headstrong. She never backed down from a fight and is willing to do just about anything to put herself in a better situation whether it is taking a bet that placed her in a dangerous situation or being willing to hurt her own body to help herself in a fight.

Ermes has a severe sense of resilience, as she was still on her feet and moving around even after she was severely injured in some of her fights. She has a good sense of justice but violently punishes anybody who crosses her way.

Ermes was a particularly crude woman. She spoke in an informal tone, and cursed frequently, and was quite violent, having a short temper which led to her frequently shouting in anger at people. Moreover, Ermes was also ready to commit violent acts, and was incredibly brutal when she fought others.

But lately, she had calmed down a great deal and while she was still pretty crude and could act extremely violent when the situation called for it, she had a more calmer and relaxed personality compared to the Ermes that was in Green Dolphin Street Prison.

She is also one of Jolyne Kujo's closest friends. Weather had met Ermes in Green Dolphin Street Prison and at first had paid her no mind but soon he found himself falling deeper and deeper in love with Ermes. When Weather had regained his memories, he felt that he didn't deserve Ermes and that he was betraying Perla. But he quickly realized that while he did still have feelings for Perla, he could still love Ermes and he did his best to show her his feelings.

Unfortunately Ermes paid his feelings no mind and just acted like they were just good friends. He did try to make hints that he wanted to become more than friends with her but either she was that obvious or she just didn't care. He really hoped that it was the latter because at least there was a chance for the two of them to become a couple.

After the whole business with Pucci, Jolyne's father Jotaro Kujo had pulled some strings with the Speedwagon Foundation and had all of them pardoned from their crimes and had them released from Green Dolphin Street Prison.

Anasui and Jolyne had entered into a relationship much to her father's shock and horror. Empiro had been adopted by her father and became Jolyne's adopted brother.

Ermes had started a restaurant which had been going pretty well. 

Currently they were all at a water park because it was an extremely hot day and everyone wanted to spend a day with each other. Ermes and Jolyne were both wearing sexy bikinis. Although in Weather's personal opinion, Ermes was even more attractive then Jolyne not that he would ever say that to anyone especially not Anasui who would most likely murder him if Weather ever told him that.

Weather was well aware of how messed up Anasui could be, when it involved Jolyne. He had even asked Anasui for some advice for how to deal with his feelings for Ermes and the advice that Anasui gave was extremely insane to say the least, that most normal people would find extremely fucked up but Weather wasn't exactly a normal person and he never really has been.

But he decided to take things slow and try to properly pursue a relationship with Ermes. Ermes was relaxing in a hot tub, looking as beautiful as ever.

Weather desperately wanted to walk up and sit right next to her but he was terrified of scaring her away.

So he just watched her from where he was sitting. And then he saw Jolyne walk up to Ermes and join her in the hot tub. Ermes seemed very overjoyed to see Jolyne and the two started having a conversation.

Weather got extremely curious with what they were talking about and he got up and walked over to the hot tub, trying to make it seem like he was walking to the snack bar which was near the hot tub that Jolyne and Ermes were in.

He made it to the snack bar and ordered something that would take a good while to make. He listened to their conservation.

"Yeah Anasui is definitely a good boyfriend and he is extremely loyal and he treats me like a goddamn Queen. But my dad keeps saying I can do better than him. So how are things going with you and Weather?"

"Oh come on Jolyne. That's not even funny. You know that our relationship is nothing like that. Weather and me are just very good friends. Nothing more and nothing less."

"Weather seems to want to be more than friends with you."

"Stop joking around Jolyne. You know that Weather would never be interested in a relationship like alone a relationship with me. He's just way too serious and I am pretty sure that he doesn't want to be in a relationship. "

"What about all the times that he brought you a small treat and little gifts for you or him wanting to sit next to you?"

"He was just being nice."

Weather paid for his order and speed walked back to his chair and he could feel his rage rising. Ermes thought that he wasn't interested in pursuing a relationship with her? Ermes thought that all the times he brought her or wanted to sit next to her was just him being nice? 

Weather quickly finished his food whatever he was and then he got up and went to the changing room and got dressed and messaged Jolyne telling her that something came up and he had to leave early.

He then left and went to his car and messaged Anasui asking him for his help. And then he drove straight to his home, paying no mind to the alerts he was getting from his phone, during the whole drive home.

Once he got home, he checked his phone and saw a few messages from Jolyne, a lot of messages coming from Anasui but no messages from Ermes which greatly upset him.

He picked up his phone and his swimming bag and then he went into his house. Once he was inside, he messaged Jolyne, letting her know that everything was okay and that she had nothing to worry about and he then messaged Anasui to get his help with his plan.

(Ermes' POV)

Ermes can't understand why Jolyne and everyone else seemed convinced that Weather had feelings for her. Weather can't possibly have feelings for her.

He just didn't seem like the type to be interested in someone like her. Besides she wasn't really interested in a relationship right now. She was busy trying to run a restaurant with her father.

After she and Jolyne were done relaxing in the hot tub. They went to the wave pool and enjoyed themselves.

Soon enough the water park was closing and they had to leave. Jolyne wanted to go to get some ice cream. So they all got into their cars and drove to the local ice cream parlor.

Jolyne had messaged Weather, telling him that they were going out to get some ice cream but he haven't responded and when they arrived at the ice cream parlor, Weather was nowhere to be seen but Anasui offered to get Weather some ice cream and take it to him which everyone agreed with, so Anasui went first and got himself a strawberry ice lolly and got Weather a medium sized bowl of his favourite flavor of ice cream. And then Anasui kissed Jolyne goodbye and left.

Jotaro didn't seem very happy with the kiss as he glared at Anasui until Anasui and his car were out of sight. Ermes laughed her ass off at Jotaro's reaction but stopped laughing when Jolyne shot her an annoyed look.

Jotaro then went up and ordered Jolyne bubblegum ice cream, Empiro chocolate ice cream and himself vanilla ice cream and then walked back to them. 

Jolyne and Empiro thanked him for the ice cream and they all sat down and started chatting with each other and enjoying their ice cream.

Ermes then went up herself and ordered some coconut ice cream and went back to sit with the others when she sat down, she got an alert on her phone and checked her phone and saw that Weather had messaged her, asking if she wanted to go away for the weekend with him to Las Vegas.

She eagerly agreed, and then she turned her attention back to her ice cream.

She chatted away with the others while enjoying her ice cream and then once they had finished their ice cream, they said their goodbyes and Jolyne and Ermes went back to their apartment and Jotaro took Empiro back home.

Ermes told Jolyne what Weather said and she got excited and helped her pack her bags. Ermes then went to bed and fall asleep, dreaming of Las Vegas.

(That weekend)

Ermes and Weather were heading to Las Vegas, they chose to drive the way to save up on some money. Ermes had attempted to ask Weather what his plans were but he didn't pay her any mind.

Ermes put her ear buds on and just listened to her music and read a book for the rest of the way. She wondered what was going through Weather's head.

(Weather's POV)

Weather was finding it hard not to go over the speed limit, so that they could get to Las Vegas faster but knew that was not only stupid but dangerous. He could feel excitement slipping into his whole body. When Anasui had came over, he informed him of his plan and Anasui agreed with the plan and suggested taking her to Las Vegas.

What was Weather's plan? Well you see, his plan was to get Ermes drunk and get her married to him and then impregnate her with his baby.

Anasui told him that Jolyne had him get some pads and pain meds for Ermes about a week ago which meant she was most likely fertile right now and reminded that the weddings in Las Vegas were legal and that they could get married in Las Vegas and Anasui would also go down to Las Vegas and be their witness.Weather could claim that they had a secret relationship that Ermes had asked Anasui and Weather to not tell anyone about their relationship.

When Anasui had asked him about how he would get Ermes to go along with it, Weather informed him that he would offer to give her father all the money he needed for his restaurant but would make it so that he was the legal owner of the restaurant and would threaten to take the restaurant away from them if she even thought about leaving him.

As long as Ermes didn't suspect a thing until it was too late for her to do anything.  
Soon enough they arrived at Las Vegas and Weather drove them to the Luxor Hotel and Casino which was the cheapest hotel that he could find.

He parked the car near the hotel and helped her carry her bags and she helped carry his suitcase and they walked to the Luxor Hotel and Casino and got the key to their hotel room and then they walked up to their room.

They got settled down in their room and then they went down to the Casino. They played a few games and then they got themselves dinner at the hotel's restaurant. And then they went back to the Casino and he made an excuse and went to the marriage licence office and got a marriage license office after he waited for a bit.

Weather paid a waiter to bring Ermes a drink, every time her cup was empty and he did. Soon enough Ermes was drunk enough that it was obvious that Ermes wasn't aware of what was going on but she was still sober enough that no one would bat an eye if Weather took her out of the Cashino. Anasui was waiting for them at the Little Vegas Chapel and they went inside and were quickly married and Weather thanked Anasui and gave him some money for a gift for Jolyne.

He then carried Ermes bridal style to the hotel room and gently placed her into the bus.

He quickly got undressed and carefully placed his clothes on the dresser and then he turned his attention to Ermes who was trying and failing to get up.

He smiled at this adorable sight and he walked over to her and grabbed her t shirt and pulled her close to him and kissed her and slipped one of his hands under her t shirt and her bra and played with her breast which made her gasp in surprise and that allowed him to shove his tongue into her mouth.

He played with her tongue and grinded his hardening cock against her clothed cunt and twisted her nipple. And then he pulled his tongue out of her mouth and removed her t-shirt and her bra and he sucked on her breast while playing with the other breast and then he switched. 

She weakly tried to push him away from her and seemed to be trying to tell him to stop and luckily for him, she was too drunk to think of attempting to summon her stand.

He slipped his hand into her pants and into her panties and fingered her pussy with two of his fingers to get her pussy nice and wet. Soon enough her pussy was wet and he pulled his fingers out of her pussy and he sucked his fingers, enjoying the taste of her juices.

He unbuttoned her pants and pulled down her pants and was greeted by the sight of his favourite pair of her panties. It was the red lace panties and he slowly and gently pulled down her panties and smelled them, filling his nose with the smell of her sweet pussy and sucked on her panties to enjoy the taste of her pussy and her perfect ass. And then once he was done, he got up and placed her panties into his suitcase and then he returned back to the bed and kissed all over her body.

He then kissed her plump lips and rubbed his cock against her pussy and gripped her sides and pushed his cock inside of her pussy. And started thrusting into her pussy.

He started off slow and gentle with his thrusts. He lifted up her hips and pumped her pussy onto his cock and while thrusting his cock into her pussy causing him to go deeper into her pussy.

He speeded up his thrusts and went harder into her and played with her breast with his free hand and leaned down and sucked on her neck and bit her neck leaving a hickey on her neck.

He then used his free hand to play with her clit and thrusted into her and made sure to hit her sweet spot to help cause her pleasure.

Soon Weather could feel his climax approaching and judging from Ermes' moans and groans she was about to release her love juices as well.

He hugged her body close to him and thrusted as hard and as fast as he could while continuing to play with her clit.

He let out a loud moan and released his cum deep inside of her while she released her juices all over his cock.

He stayed inside of her and hugged her and kissed all over her face.

After waiting for a while, he pulled out and cleaned up their mess, being careful not to wake up Ermes and then he pulled the blankets over her and joined her in the bed and cuddled her.

He would give the excuse that they were both drunk and must have slept together last night.

He was so excited to spend the rest of his life with his beloved Ermes.

(A few years)  
(Ermes' POV)

Ermes was chopping up some vegetables to prepare them for dinner. She could hear Weather and their daughter Gloria talking in the other room.

She had felt so betrayed when Weather had revealed everything to her and she had tried to leave him but he blackmailed her into staying with him.

Jolyne had no idea about what was really going as she was busy with her own kids. Apparently Jolyne's birth control had failed and she had gotten pregnant with twins.  
Anasui had proposed to her and they had a wedding while she was in her early stages of her pregnancy.

Jotaro had been very suspicious about the whole thing and made it very clear to Anasui that he didn't trust him if he so much as breathed in a wrong way then Jotaro would gladly kill him.

Ermes felt glad that her dear friend had such a protective and loving father.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Gloria came into the kitchen and happily showed her the homework that she had completed.

"Mama look I got all of my questions finished so that means I can have a treat now isn't that great mama?"

"That's wonderful Gloria. Now why don't you watch some tv while I finish making the dinner?"

Gloria smiled and hugged her and then left the kitchen to watch some t.v. Ermes returned her attention back to the vegetables and finished preparing them. She could see him standing in the doorway out of the corner of her eye. She did her best to not pay him any attention but then he walked over and kissed her neck.

"Gloria is getting really lonely my darling."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. She had been begging for a younger sibling. She doesn't care if it's a boy or a girl. After we put her to bed. We can get to work on giving her a sibling. Anything for our little girl after all."

Ermes knew better than to argue with him and just gripped the knife and fought the temptation to stab him and run away with Gloria. She just nodded her head and continued with preparing dinner.

Weather sighed in annoyance and kissed her neck and stepped away from her.

"Ermes, it wouldn't kill you for you to show me some affection. But I understand you are busy with dinner. So I will let it slide this time. But you had better make it up to me later."

He then left the room, leaving Ermes all by herself. She finished making the dinner and went to the bathroom and cried. 

She can't believe him. Gloria was the one good thing that had came out of their fake marriage and she hated that if Weather had made her keep the pregnancy then Gloria wouldn't have existed.

She wished that she could escape him but he was far too clever and knew her very well.

What had she done to catch his attention?


	11. Bad Narancia

Narancia was walking to his home. He was overjoyed that he had finally gotten his beloved girlfriend pregnant which meant that she could never ever leave him.

He always knew that they were meant to be together forever. They just needed that final push to seal the deal.

As soon as the pregnancy test showed the positive result, he had immediately started celebrating and went to the store and bought some celebratory type things and some adorable baby stuff, so that they could have a small celebration together.

Soon enough he reached the house and unlocked the front door and entered the house and made sure to close and lock the door behind him.

He could hear (Y/n) cleaning up in the living room and walked to the dining room and placed down everything. And then he walked to the living room and saw his beloved (Y/n) sweeping the floor.

"Hello my beloved (Y/n). I notice that you didn't come to greet me at the door but I will let it go this time."

"Sorry Narancia I was really emotional and wasn't really paying attention. I won't do it again."

Narancia walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her wrist and kissed her neck which caught her off guard and made her flinch which upset Narancia.

"I need to go to the bathroom, Narancia."

"Alright my darling. Don't take too long."

He let her go and she walked slowly to the bathroom.

She could remember the night that their baby was created. She had tried to break up with Narancia because she had to go back to her (home/country) soon , only for him to completely freak out.

He shoved her to the ground and  
She had attempted to stand back up, only for Narancia to push her back down. She landed on her back, she looked up to see Narancia smiling sinsterly down at her.

She felt her heart drop and attempted to crawl away from Narancia . He grabbed her legs and dragged her back.

(Y/n) screamed and struggled, trying as hard as she could, to get away from Narancia, which only served to piss off Narancia. Narancia grabbed her head and slammed her head against the ground. 

She instantly felt pain flare up in her head. She could feel Narancia's hands on her jeans, pulling them off of her legs. She panicked and made another attempt to get away from Narancia.

Narancia glared angrily at her and slapped (Y/n) against her face. She was taken aback by this and was stunned for a few seconds which allowed Narancia to pull off her jeans completely.

He put his hand around her neck and pulled down her panties, off of her legs. He kept his hand on her throat and reached down and unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants and pulled his pants down to his knees.

(Y/n) freaked out when she saw that he wasn't wearing anything underneath his pants and clawed at his arm, while tears started to run down her face. She didn't want this. She should have never left (home/country). She should have never come to Italy.

Narancia noticed her tears and said "(Y/n) why are you crying? I'm the one who should be crying after what you did. You need to understand that there are consequences to your actions (Y/n). Now stop being a baby and just enjoy this. You get to fuck ME! Narancia Ghigra. I can't understand why you are making a big deal out of nothing unless… (Y/n) are you a virgin?"

He loosen his tight grip on her throat slightly, giving her a chance to speak. She instead chose to spit in Narancia's face. He glared at her and wiped her spit off of his face and tightened his grip on her throat. "Well if you're gonna be like that. Then I guess I will just have to shove my cock into your pussy without any foreplay. Not like a selfish bitch like you deserves it." 

Narancia then shoved his knee in between her legs and using his free hand, forced her legs apart. He then positioned himself in between her legs, so that she wasn't able to close them and shoved his cock inside of her pussy. 

She let out a muffled scream. It hurt so much and so badly. How could anyone enjoy this?

Narancia gave (Y/n) no time to recover from that and immediately started pounding his cock into her pussy, going as fast and as deep as he could go.

"What's this I feel? (Y/n) are you getting turned on by this?" Narancia laughed at her and looked down. (Y/n) followed his gaze and saw his huge, thick cock going in and out of her pussy, his cock had some blood covering it.(Y/n) wondered how badly she was bleeding, when Narancia started laughing again. "Holy shit you were a virgin (Y/n). Well no wonder your pussy is so fucking tight. It's been such a long time since I have fucked a virgin. Looks I am gonna have to break you in (Y/n)."

Narancia then grabbed her middle with his free hand and went harder and deeper into her pussy. He grunted and panted as he pounded her pussy. Narancia leaned down and his face next to her ear.

"I'm gonna fuck my baby into your womb my sweet little (Y/n) and you are gonna to help me raise my baby and I'm gonna keep my baby safe and happy. No one will ever hurt my baby and my baby is gonna to have everything she could ever want. You are gonna stay with me forever and we will never ever be separated."  
Narancia whispered into her ear.

(Y/n) can't believe what she was hearing. Narancia was fucking insane. She couldn't believe how insane he was.

(Y/n) could feel a strange and weird sensation growing in the pit of her belly. She didn't know what was happening to her body and she hated that it was feeling good.

Narancia seemed to know what was going on as he laughed in her face.

"Oh wow (Y/n), you just got tight just now that means your body is getting ready to cum but you aren't allowed to cum (Y/n). I'm the only one here who's allowed to cum. You are the one who needs to be punished."

He lifted up her hip and continued to pound into her pussy. She didn't know why but his pounding had started to increase in speed.

"Oh I am getting really close (Y/n) and I am gonna cum in your little sweet pussy and you are gonna have my baby."

He moaned and groaned while he speeded up. Her body moved along with his pounding, rubbing her bare ass against the ground. He then gripped her throat as hard and as tightly as he could and groaned very loudly.

She could feel his cock release something warm and wet into her pussy. Her heart dropped. Narancia stayed inside of her pussy for a while longer and then he pulled out. He released his hand from her neck. Narancia looked at her stomach and rubbed her stomach softly. Then he stood up and pulled up his pants.

Narancia threw (Y/n)'s jeans and panties at her. "Get dressed (Y/n). You can't walk around half naked. What would people think if they saw you like that?"

(Y/n) grabbed her jeans and panties and got herself dressed. She saw a strange white liquid leaking out of her pussy as she put on her panties and hated the way it felt. She then pulled up her jeans and sat on the ground. She didn't know what to do.

She just felt sore and hurt all over and just wanted to lay down on the ground and sleep forever.

She was pulled from her memories as Narancia knocked on the bathroom door.

"You alright in there darling?"

"Yeah I am fine. Almost done."

"Okay. I love you so much."

"I love you too."


	12. MILF Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> University Au.
> 
> Impiled Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy and non con

Mafune slowly opened her eyes and immediately tried to sit up, albeit only to be stopped by the rope tied around her hands and feet.

She started to panic and attempted to scream but was only able to let out muffled screams because of the gag that was covering her mouth. Mafune struggled to get out of her restraints as she thrashed around to liberate herself, though to no avail. She was effectively trapped by all means.

Mafune looked around the room that she was confined to and noticed that there was an insane amount of red cherries and green on the walls that was covering the drawers, tables, closet and chairs and quite a few piles of knives laying around the room.

She felt her heart freeze inside her chest when she heard footsteps approaching the room before they stopped in front of the door. The click of the door indicated that it was being unlocked and she watched in terror as it opened with a creak. Her eyes widened in shock and horror when she recognized who it was. It was Kakyoin.

She had never considered herself particularly close to Kakyoin, hell she didn't even know his parents but for whatever reason the creep always seemed to be wherever she was.

"Hello there my lovely Angel. I am so glad that you are awake. I was waiting forever for you to wake up. I was actually worried that the drugs I had slipped into your drink would make you sleep for an eternity! Luckily it didn't though!" He clapped his hands together with a smile.

She freaked out and attempted to break out of her restraints. He was crazy. Beyond reasoning. Kakyoin walked over and stroked her face while smiling creepily at her.

"Shhh... it's alright please calm down my beloved, Angel. I will never do anything to hurt you and I will treat you like a queen if you just let me love you. I will be here to protect and care for you."

He leaned down and licked the left side of her face, making Mafune flinch in disgust. He sighed at her response and forced her to look at him.

"Now in case you are wondering, your son Chance is fine and he is downstairs, eating his breakfast. I locked the doors and the windows so there is no way for you and them to get away from me. And the four of us are gonna be one big happy family! No one will ever be able to break apart our bonds! I only tied you up because I knew that there would be no other way for you to listen to me otherwise. Now I am going to take off your gag first so that we can have an adult conversation about this. Nod your head if you understand me."

Mafune nodded her head carefully and Kakyoin smiled, slowly removing her gag. She immediately took a deep breath and sighed in relief.

"Now we need to talk about what we are gonna do from here."

"Kakyoin what do you mean that the four of us are gonna be one big happy family? I only have one kid and that's Chance."

Kakyoin let out a small laugh and shook his head at her.

"Mafune, I thought that you would be smarter than that. Obviously I mean that you, me and Chance and our baby are about to be one big happy family. I have to admit that I have become pretty attached to you and your adorable son. And I can't stand the thought of anything or anyone hurting you two. Now your son is becoming very worried about you. So I am gonna untie you and we will have a nice simple regular family dinner. And if you try to attack me, I will lock you up in the basement for five hours and punish you in my own little special way and if you haven't learnt your lesson by the end of the five hours, then I won't bring you any food for an entire day, only water understand?"

Mafune nodded her head and Kakyoin gently, carefully and slowly untied her restraints. She slowly sat up and rubbed her wrists where the rope was placed.

Mafune held out his hand and grabbed her hand when she didn't immediately reach out for his hand and helped her to her feet. He then escorted her out of the room and led her downstairs to the dining room where Chance was sitting at a table and was eating some pancakes with syrup and whipped cream and butter.

Chance just smiled happily at Mafune which Mafune eagerly returned.

Kakyoin then made Mafune sit down across from Chance and then he gave her a plate of pancakes and sat down himself, hungrily digging into the pancakes on his own plate. He sent Mafune a chilling death glare when he realized that she wasn't immediately eating her food and she gulped and immediately started digging into her plate full of pancakes.

She then gripped her knife and stabbed his hand which made Kakyoin scream in pain and then she jumped up and ran to Chance and picked him up and ran down the hallway to the door while carrying Chance in her arms.

But when she attempted to open the door but no matter what she did or how she turned the doorknob, it won't open up and then she heard very loud and very angry footsteps approaching them and tried to run away from the door and tried to hide in another room with Chance when suddenly she got tackled by Kakyoin and he started yelling and screaming at her.

"How could you do that to me? How could you try to leave me?"

Chance tried to help Mafune by trying to get him off of her but he just pushed them away. He continued to yell and scream until he seemed to realize that he was scaring her and her son because then he just started crying to himself. Kakyoin cuddled with her to comfort himself. "Oh how I love you Angel. I would die and have kill for you two. Nothing can take you two away from me. Nothing."

Chance started whimpering which caught Kakyoin's attention as he turned to face him.

"It's okay, Chance. I am not mad. I am just disappointed in how your mommy behaved. Now why don't you go watch some TV while I take care of your mommy?"

Kakyoin stood up while making sure to keep a firm grip on her hands and led Chance to the tv and put on Chance's favorite show which seemed to cheer him up greatly. He then dragged Mafune to the basement, he made sure to lock the door behind him.

He carefully and slowly walked down the stairs while keeping a firm grip on her body. She could see a bed with a bunch of BSMD stuff laying in a pile next to the bed and started to try to appear to Kakyoin's better nature.

"Kakyoin, please. I am sorry. Please don't do this. We can go back upstairs and just eat dinner together."

"Oh no. You made your choice. I gave you a fucking chance to behave yourself."

She started to cry and struggled to get away from him. She wondered what exactly she did to spark an interest in Kakyoin.

(Almost a year earlier)  
(Kakyoin's POV)

_He was struggling to find a book called "Jane Eyre", a novel by Charlotte Brontë that he needed to study for his English class. His English Professor Mr. Joestar had told the class that he wanted them to write a short romance story with any subgenre of their choosing and had asked the class to read "Jane Eyre" or similar books to it._

_He was about to head up to the front desk when he felt someone pulling on his pants' leg and turned his head to see a small little brown skinned adorable boy pulling on his pants' leg._

_He gently and carefully pulled his little hand away from his pants' leg and bent down to the boy's level, so that he could talk to the boy face to face._

_"Hey there little man. Where are your parents? Are they here?"_

_The boy didn't respond and just sucked on his thumb wordlessly. Kakyoin was sorely tempted to just stand up and yell out for the boy's parents but realized that would be ineffective and just outright stupid. So he instead decided to take the boy to the front desk and let the librarians handle this._

_He was about to do this when the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen, came up and grabbed the boy and hugged him._

_"Chance there you are. You really can't run off like that. It really scares me you know."_

_The woman had long dark pretty hair in braids and she was brown skinned like her son and her hips and bust were nearly equal in size and she had a well-defined waist that's narrower than both, which showed that she had an hourglass shape. Her legs and upper body were proportionate. Her shoulders were slightly rounded, and she had extremely attractive and rounded buttocks._

_Kakyoin can't take his eyes off of her. He cleared his throat to catch her attention. She turned to face him and she smiled at him. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of brown and her lips were lovely and pump and looked very kissable._

_"Oh sorry I didn't even notice you there. My name is Mafune Advol, I am 20 years old and this is my son Chance and he is only three."_

_"It's nice to meet you Mafune. I am Kakyoin Noriaki and I am 21 years old. Is Chance's father in the picture?"_

_Mafune looked caught off guard by the sudden question but answered it anyway._

_"Sadly Chance's father and me were unable to maintain a relationship and we decided to take a break for the time being. Were you looking for something Kakyoin?"_

_"Actually yes. I was looking for Jane Eyre but I can't seem to find a copy."_

_"Oh I actually own a copy, why don't I lend it to you and you can give to me when you are done."_

_"That would be a huge help, thank you."_

_After that, Kakyoin began to become obsessed with Mafune Advol and her adorable son Chance and started to stalk the two of them._

_He stalked them whenever he could and took pictures of them and stole small things that belonged to them and kept them in a small box._

_He scared away anyone that could be a threat to them and he had managed to convince Chance's father to move back to his home country and take care of his sick sister._

_And then he had his friend Jotaro use his connections to snatch Chance away one night while Mafune was out and then he break into her house and snatched her away._

(Back to the present)  
(Marine's POV)

He unbuttoned her coat while still forcibly kissing her and then forcily and swiftly removed her coat.

Mafune still tried to break free of his grasp but he just pushed her onto the bed and held her down with one hand and ripped her t shirt off of her, and pulled her skirt down, throwing it across the room. He reached down next to the bed and grabbed some handcuffs and used the handcuffs to restrain her to the bed.

"God you are so beautiful. You have no idea what you do to me. It was so hard not to just snatch you away from the start of this whole business. But now, I can see that this whole situation is a lot more wonderful now for all of us. I am going to take such good care of you and Chance and our future children."

Kakyoin then forced her onto her back and carefully removed her bra and turned her back around and sucked on her breasts.

"Just Behave Mafune and you will enjoy this as much as I will."

She could hear the sounds of clothes and a belt being removed and being dropped to the ground and started to cry. She then felt him kissing her tears away. He then

She then felt Kakyoin's hands slide down her body and grab her panties and she attempted to keep her legs closed but that proved to be a futile attempt as he was able to remove her panties without much trouble.

"Oh wow. This is such a beautiful little pussy. I can't believe that you have been hiding this from me with your cute little panties."

Kakyoin crawled up her body and began playing with her breast and sucking on them.

"Please! You can't do this to me-AH. Let me go… I want nothing to do with you. This isn't what I want, why can't you just understand this?"

"You sure about that, Mafune? Let me test that out. Maybe your body will be more honest then you."

Kakyoin slide his hand down her body, then sticking his hand into her slowly growing wet cunt, he rubbed her clit while sliding two of his fingers in and out of her cunt. After a few more seconds, he removed his fingers and sucked on them. He then kissed her, forcing her to taste her love juices. He pulled away from her and forced her to lay down. And he kissed his way down her body to her cunt. She then slightly jumped in surprise when she felt Kakyoin's mouth on her cunt, sucking and licking her cunt with his long and talented tongue.

She bite her lips hard enough to make them bleed a little to prevent her moans and groans from escaping. She then felt his hands reach up and grip her mouth and squeeze, forcing her to open her mouth which allowed her moans and groans to escape from her lips.  
After what felt like a century with this forced pleasure, she finally reached her climax, releasing her juices into Kakyoin's mouth and judging from the gulping noises she was hearing, he was swallowing her juices. He then lifted his head and looked directly at her, licking his lips while maintaining eye contact with her.

"God I could believe that all of this happened because of a chance meeting."

He then laughed softly and got into their positions.

Kakyoin forced her legs open while also forcing her to keep her mouth open as he shoved his tongue inside of her mouth and deeped kissed her.

She could feel Kakyoin's cock rubbing against her pussy and squirmed in protest but Kakyoin tightened his grip on her legs and slowly pushed his cock into her pussy. He let out a loud moan once he was fully inside of her.

"Oh God. This is such a warm and wet pussy. Seems like you haven't had much cock since the birth of your baby boy. Your pussy belongs to me now. And I won't let anyone else have you EVER."

He then smiled sinsterly down at her as tears ran down her face. He started to move, going slow and gentle.

"Normally I prefer to go rough, hard and fast from the get go as the many sluts and whores that I have slept with can tell you. But because this is the first time that I will be making love with you, I will try to be as gentle as I can be but I may become over excited but just know that I … will never do anything to hurt you and I will treat you like a queen if you just let me love you."

"And if you think that you can just walk away, take your little boy and never see me again. Think again. I have many ways to make sure that you can never leave me ever again."

She could feel Kakyoin speeding up his thrusts, going harder and rougher.

"We're gonna to make your little baby girl a big sister and we are gonna to keep you with us forever.

He then yelled her name out as he came inside of her and she let a muffled scream as she came at the same time as him.

He panted and cuddled Mafune, staying inside of her as long as he could and was able to.

Soon his cock began to harden again and he started thrusting into her again, much to Mafune's horror. She wondered how long Kakyoin would continue this.

(Nearly five hours later)

Finally, Kakyoin very reluctantly pulled out of Mafune's pussy and lifted up her lower body to place a pillow underneath her. He then got up and found a dildo that he had purchased for this opportunity and he then put the dildo inside of her pretty little pussy. She had passed out some time ago.

Kakyoin got back onto the bed and pulled the covers over him and Mafune and cuddled with her and rubbed her belly while she drifted off to sleep. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you as my beautiful wife and mother to my children. I know that you love me and you are gonna be happy to be with me forever. Now go to sleep my darling wonderful Mafune."

(A few years later)

Chance was getting ready for school, he could hear his little brother Hayto babbling away to their dad who was making breakfast. He put on his backpack and walked in the kitchen. Their mom was holding baby Malala who was happily enjoying her own breakfast. Hayto was the spitting image of their father with his red hair and tan skin but had inherited their mother's brown eyes. Malala had their father's tan skin but looked more like their mother, however Malala had one lavender eye and one brown eye and Chance had brown eyes like their mother.

Their dad gave Chance a breakfast sandwich which he quickly ate and hugged his parents and siblings goodbye then went off to school. Chance just wished that his mama can have more good days like today. He always hated mother's bad days. He wondered if everyone's mom had good or bad days.


	13. Taking a short break

I am gonna take a short break from writing one shots but don't worry I will return. Sorry to everyone.


End file.
